


The Tip of the Spinning Wheel

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Class Differences, Class Issues, Comedy, Economics, Missing Scene, Other, Royalty, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: What happened when the guards came to seize all the spinning wheels.





	The Tip of the Spinning Wheel

(A distant kingdom. Ilse sits, spinning yarn on her spindle. A guard approaches.)  
GUARD:  
Crone-  
ILSE:  
Charming.  
GUARD:  
What have you there?  
ILSE:  
A yard of the finest cloth in the land, if you would like to partake, young miss. And I won't even gouge you on account of that 'crone' nonsense.  
GUARD:  
Have you not hear the order?  
ILSE:  
What order?  
GUARD:  
There's been a royal proclamation: all spindles are to be destroyed.   
ILSE:  
Where's your proof?  
(The guard hands over a scroll. Ilse looks it over.)  
Bugger.  
GUARD:  
Now, if you don't mind...  
(She goes for the spindle. Ilse blocks her.)  
ILSE:  
I do mind.  
GUARD:  
There has been a royal decree.   
ILSE:  
This is my only way to pay for my life, young lady. It's been in my family for two hundred years.  
GUARD:  
I'm afraid I cannot let a single spinning wheel remain.   
ILSE:  
Will I get it back?  
GUARD:  
No, it will be burned.  
ILSE:  
And will I receive compensation? Will they teach me a new trade?  
(Pause.)  
GUARD:  
No.  
ILSE:  
I didn't think so. Well, you can go now, young miss. You won't be taking my wheel.   
GUARD:  
I am authorised to use violence.  
(Ilse pulls out a knife.)  
ILSE:  
I'm not authorised, but I'll do it anyway.   
GUARD:  
I think I'd win that fight.  
ILSE:  
Why's that?  
GUARD:  
You must eighty years old-  
ILSE:  
I'm seventy! And lots of things have tried to kill me, and I killed every single one of them first. How many troubles have you come up against, sweetheart? Care to test your luck against a woman who killed a whole pack of wolves?  
GUARD:  
I don't think you comprehend how dire the situation is. The princess has been cursed.  
ILSE:  
What princess?  
GUARD:  
The King and Queen's long-wished-for daughter.  
ILSE:  
Who was wishing for it ?  
GUARD:  
Everyone in the kingdom.  
ILSE:  
I guess I didn't recieve the order on that one.  
GUARD:  
Well, this princess, long-desired by all, has been magically afflicted. On her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a century's slumber.   
ILSE:  
Oh well. Can't be helped.  
GUARD:  
Have you no feeling?  
ILSE:  
It's spread a little thin at the moment. Caring for people I actually know.  
GUARD:  
A child will be terribly stricken.  
ILSE:  
A girl from around these parts, seven years old, was eaten by a wolf last week. I don't see the king banning them.  
GUARD:  
That's not the same thing-  
ILSE:  
No, wolves are dangerous to everyone. But my spinning wheel might hurt exactly one person and it just so happens that that person is somehow considered more important than me.   
GUARD:  
Do you want the princess to lead a cursed existence?  
ILSE:  
I don't know, she gets sixteen years of no plague, no wolves and no hunger. Doesn't sound that cursed to me.   
GUARD:  
She will fall into a terrible sleep.  
ILSE:  
I'll starve without my spinning wheel. I know which of those I would prefer.   
GUARD:  
The King and Queen may not have another child, the kingdom could be left without a ruler.   
ILSE:  
Oh no. Stop. Please don't. That would be awful for me.   
GUARD:  
I will return with more of my comrades and I will arrest you for sedition.   
ILSE:  
Tell them to bring the big handcuffs, the one they use for giants. I'll need something strong to strangle them with!  
(The Guard exits, the wicked fairy emerges.)  
FAIRY:  
Good, you have done well.  
ILSE:  
I did only what I thought was right.  
FAIRY:  
Soon, a most wicked curse will be released upon the royal family.   
ILSE:  
Marxism!  
(They both cackle.)


End file.
